S19 episode 6
New Purple has finally won immuntiy Diego: I think it's great this whole everybody has been preaching that this post swap Green tribe can go all the way, and the 6 of us minus Tucker can dominate the game, it's great they trust me, they want to play with me and Claude, Claude is my only real ally here and me and him are telling LJ James Nick and Wilson we're with them and we are until a merge because then me and Claude can go back to Wyatt and Carson and with the three other purples that's 7 to 4 hoping we merge next, so I'm pretty confident where this game is going Claude: I mean I'm kind of juggling two alliances right now because I have kind of the original green alliance that Wyatt and Diego are running and this new post swap green alliance, and I know Diego thinks we're going to vote Tucker and backstab L.J's alliance but I'm not so sure that's the best way to go, I mean I have no moves to make against Wyatt and Diego, and I see pairs in this post swap alliance as in Nick and Wilson are a pair and LJ and James are a pair so if I'm in the final five with them I'm the swing vote and in the final 3, So I've decided I'm confident with this group, but then I have to take out Diego tonight, so I told everyone else basically how close Diego is too Wyatt and how he planned to flip at the merge, so now everyone's voting him out just how I want it Tucker: I know Diego is trying to target me and take me out, I mean come on it's been clear since day flippin 1 Diego doesn't like me and wants to vote me out, but the fact is he ain't with these people, I am with these people so the only smart move for Wilson Nick LJ and James is too keep ol Tucker in and vote out Diego before he votes them out L.J: My biggest move has been trying to solidify this post swap green tribe that we all need to stick together and I'm doing that because there's no way Troyzan Marquis and Brian are going to play this game with me, so I've been trying to solidify my four i already have along with Claude and Diego and we can take out Tucker tonight, but now Claude is telling me that Diego is playing with us and just waiting for his chance to get back in with Wyatt, so our smartest move might be to spare Tucker and vote out Diego tonight James: Things have been interesting so far I mean aside from Tucker everyone in this tribe is suppose to be an alliance, but it isn't flowers and puppys, Diego says he's with us Claude says Diego isn't with us, someone is lyeing can we be positive either man is or is not the lier, no we can't I think people are kind of leaning towards believing Claude, but Claude kind of seems like a rat to me right now, so I'm not sure if he is telling the truth, it's a huge decision tonight, I just hope the right one is made Wilson: Things have been interesting so far, I mean ever since this swap thins have been interesting, I mean me LJ James and Nick are obviously tight, and that's 4 of 7, so I mean we're all safe to a merge basically, especially now because there's absolutely no way there's 3 more challenges where we can lose, so at the end of the day, I'm happy because I'm going to make the merge, which is awesome, but yeah if I go into the merge with four I'm done, so it's important to solidify stuff with people who I want to work with me so Claude Diego and Tucker and I talk to them a lot and befriend them and stuff, I might not be playing strategy as much as LJ James and Nick but I think in the end my social game is what's going to make us and me succsusful and I defintley think all three of them what to work with me Nick: It has worked perfectly for my game that our tribe was able to win the first couple challenges, because now it has given us more time to try and get Diego and Claude to trust us and kind of get to them and know kind of the backstory about them so now I know Tucker, Diego and Claude, and the first plan was to vote out Tucker, but now Claude who is telling us how close Wyatt and Diego are, so now the vote looks like it could be on Diego, but Claude I can tell is a game player and James just doesn't seem to like the guy, so basically what is for sure guarenteed is Tucker isn't going home, and that's perfect because I want to be in the end with Tucker, because his social game is weak there ain't too much strategy going on and he's a 41 year old fat farmer, he's not an immunity threat, and people just don't respect him, so I'm trying to solidify a tight alliance with Tucker because I want to be sitting in the end with him Diego's final words Well it seems like they must of found out my true intentions and I would like to thank either Tucker or Claude for screwing my game, I'm here on day 17 out of the game and if I could have last a couple more and made the merge, I could of won, I really could of